Masacre en Denver
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: Un grupo de adolescentes irán de viaje de ultimo año de secundaria,pero tendrán que sobrevivir de lo ocurrirá en ese edificio misterioso y oscuro.(Capitulo 3 Actualizado)
1. El Edificio

**Hola! Me anime a hacer otro fic de South Park, espero que les guste, el fic va a ser de Horror/Romance/Humor y sin decir más aquí les dejo el fic.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores y los OC'S si me pertenecen.**

**Disfruten del Fic!**

* * *

_**Hay algunas veces que por las noches suelen pasar "cosas". En South Park suelen pasar muchas cosas. Pero en las noches a la hora de dormir también suelen haber pesadillas.**_

* * *

**E**ra una noche muy tranquila, bueno no tan tranquila como se esperaba, la cosa era si hasta que se escuchaba un grito en un lugar de todo South Park,que era principalmente de la casa de los Tweak.

-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!-Gritaba un chico-.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la sombra era de una mujer que decía muy asustada:

-Que sucede?-Dijo la mujer-.

El chico volteo y le dijo:

-N-No pasa nada….-Respondió-.

-Seguro?

-S-Si…

-Ok…-Dicho esto cerró la puerta y apago la luz-.

Tweek solía también asustarse por los ruidos y la noche. Agarró su taza de café y comienza a tomarla. Tomo cuatro tragos y se dirigió a la cama a dormir.

* * *

**E**n la casa de los Stotch paso lo mismo, pero que esta vez no fue un grito, sino que fue…bueno quien sabe que lo paso.

Butters dormía muy tranquilo, pero no obstante abrió los ojos pero sintió que alguien venia, sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió debajo de la cama. Estaba muy asustado.

La sombra se fue acercando cada vez más, el pobre de golpe reconoció la sombra. Y era ella…Sofi.

Salio de la cama y después miro a la chica, quien estaba muy sonriente.

Y le dijo:

-Sofi…por otro poco me asustas, la próxima vez avísame si eres tú o alguien más…-Dijo suspirando de alivio y después le pregunto-Por cierto…¿Qué haces aquí y quien te dejo entrar?

Ella solo aclaro su garganta y le dijo:

-Pues…ahora que lo dices tus padres me dejaron entraron…acaso lo olvidaste?

-Olvidar que?-Pregunto-.

-De que íbamos a ir de viaje con los chicos y eso…

Stotch reacciono miro la hora, que marcaba las 6:40, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y no le dio tiempo para desayunar.

-No te preocupes..-Dijo la chica-Tengo comida en mochila, podemos comerla en el camino.

-Gracias Sofi-La abrazo-Me alegra que seas mi amiga…

-Jeje para eso están los amigos, Butters…Oh! Sera mejor que nos vayamos!-Exclamo-.

-Es verdad y de paso acabo de recordar que tenía que salir a recoger a Tweek por su casa…

-Bien entonces vamos ahora!

Los dos subieron al auto, acompañados por Linda y Stephen.

Arrancaron el motor y salieron de la casa de Butters a la Preparatoria de South Park.

-Y dime…dormiste bien en estas horas?-Pregunto hacia Butters-.

-Más o menos, es que hay veces que una persona suele tener pesadillas y todo eso…-Respondió-

-Oh entiendo…y ya veo el motivo por la que Tweek estaba gritando…-Le dijo-.

-Como lo sabes?-Pregunto-.

-Es que yo vivo unas cuadras de su casa y escuche su griterío desde donde vivo…

-Oh…

Después estacionaron el auto en la casa de Tweek y le tocaron bocina.

Tweek salió con varias valijas y también portando en su mano con taza de café como siempre.

-Tweek!-Grito-.

Dicho esto se dirigió hacia a él y le dio un abrazo.

-Cómo has estado?

-B-Bien…-Respondió nervioso-.

-Vamos o sino llegaremos tarde.

Los tres subieron al auto y Sofi le pregunto:

-Veo que no dormiste bien, Tweek…

-E-Es que s-son l-las…

-Pesadillas?-Pregunto Butters

-S-Si…

-Esas cosas suelan pasar a miles de personas…-Dijo Sofi al mirar al cielo-.

-Sofi te pasa algo?-Pregunto-.

-No, no me pasa nada…

-Oh…Ok-Respondió-.

-Y cómo anda tu novio Craig…Tweek?-Pregunto picara-.

Al oír eso Tweek se sonrojo.

-E-El…esta m-muy b-bien…-Respondió Tweek avergonzado-.

-Soy una tonta…

-EH?!-Butters se sorprendió-.

-Es que veras, Butters, lo que pasa es que soy de preguntarle cualquier pregunta tonta…

-Pero no eres una tonta…-Respondió-.

-Lo dices en serio?

-Claro…-Dijo-A mi igual me pasa lo mismo con Kyle,Stan,Kenny y Cartman…y también el resto.

-Gracias Butters…-Al decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla-Tambien me alegra seas mi amigo…

-Jeje,no hay de que…

A Butters como tenía los ojos algo cansado se estaban a punto de cerrar, estaba intentando mantenerlas abiertas, pero se terminaron cerrando y se quedó dormido.

_**En esos momentos llegaron a la Preparatoria de South Park.**_

-Bien! Llegamos…Butters?-Pregunto Sofi-.

-BUTTERS!-Exclama su padre, al frenar el auto con fuerza-.

Sofi lo miro y les dijo:

-No se preocupen, se ha quedado dormido…

Dicho esto despertó a Butters, quien estaba algo dormido.

-Ya…ya llegamos?-Pregunto algo dormido-.

-Si llegamos-Respondió-.

Con ayuda de sus padres bajaron las valijas.

-Muchas gracias!-Dijo la chica muy sonriente-.

Linda le respondió:

-No hay de que…y gracias por ser buena con nosotros y con Butters,Sofi…

La chica le respondió:

-De nada, yo prometo estar al lado de Butters y no separarme de el…-Dijo imitando a un soldado-Jeje creo que exagero, no?

Los padres se echaron a reír.

-Bien! Entonces lo tomare como un no…

Los padres de Butters entraron al auto y se despidieron de ellos.

-Jeje tus padres son buenos conmigo…-Dijo-.

-Si…jeje bueno será que vayamos con los demás-Dijo Butters-.

-AGH! Es v-verdad…v-vayamos…-Respondió-.

Tucker hablaba con Token y Clyde y después mira a Tweek y exclama:

-Tweek!-Grito Craig-.

Tweek lo miro y también exclamo:

-Craig!

Ambos se terminaron abrazando.

-Cómo has estado mi amor?-Pregunto y besándole en la cabeza-.

-B-Bien…jeje-Respondio sonrojado-.

-Me alegra saberlo-Respondió Craig y dándole un beso en los labios-.

Por otro lado Sofi los miraba muy contenta.

_Me alegra que Tweek este feliz con Tucker…_-Dijo mientras pensaba-.

De golpe alguien le tapa los ojos.

-Adivina…

-MARK!-La chica grito y se dirigió hacia a Stomper y lo abrazo-.

-Hola mi amor, como has estado?-Pregunto-.

-Quien yo sepa…bien..-Respondió sonriendo-.

Dicho eso Mark la tomo de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Miki,la hermana de Sofi,estaba muy furiosa de que su hermana salga con alguien que no debería salir. La razón de su furia es porque una vez le conto que Mark Stomper es su novio, lo cual eso le no podía creer lo que decía y después de haber dicho eso se encerró en su habitación.

Sofi la miro con algo de tristeza y se separó de su novio.

-Creo que Miki está enojada conmigo…

-Por qué? Por lo que le dijiste acerca de que somos novios, eso es?

La chica afirmo con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, de seguro te perdonara, mi amor…

-Espero…-Respondió-.

Iba a hablar con su hermana, pero de golpe es detenida por Bebe.

-Que hace una puta tan cerca de nosotras?-Dijo Bebe-.

-Que acaso no puedo hablar con mi propia hermana…

Miki la miro con mucho odio y solo dio la vuelta.

-BIEN!-Sofi al voltearse le saca el dedo del medio y se dirigió con su novio y Butters.

Butters le pregunto:

-Estas bien?-Pregunto-.

-Si estoy bien…bien…-Respondió-.

-Ok…-Dijo Butters-.

De ese entonces aparece el .

-Bien…bien! Chicos supongo que van a estar súper emocionados por este viaje…no?

Nadie respondió.

-Ok lo tomare como un tal vez…bueno están todos listos?

-Si-Respondieron de mala gana-.

-Bien…entonces suban!

Todos comienzan a subir.

-Hey Butters, quieres sentarte con nosotros?-Pregunto Sofi-.

-Oh..ok!-Dijo emocionado y se sentó al lado de ella-.

El Micro se puso en marcha. Algunos hablaban de algo en la solo hablaba con Bebe y Wendy.

Sofi miro a la ventana mientras estaba tomada de las manos de Mark, quien hablaba con Butters.

_Me pregunto si ella me perdonara…_-Dijo mientras pensaba al mirar la ventana-.

Por otra parte estaba Kyle hablando con Stan.

-Oye Stan…que le ocurre a Sofi hoy no a hablado en todo el día…-Dijo Brofolvski-.

-No lo sé…lo único que sé es que solamente habla con Butters…-Respondió el pelinegro-.

-Seguramente es una chica que no tiene sentimientos…-Se burlaba Cartman-.

-Jodete culón!-Grito Kyle-Para que lo sepas…si ella esta así es porque…

-Su hermana no le habla hace días…-Intervino Trent-.

-T-Trent…un gusto saludarte…-Respondió con mucho nerviosismo, Kenny-.

-Y respondiendo la pregunta…es verdad, su hermana no le habla hace días…-Dijo-.

-Pero porque?-Pregunto Stan-.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando Sofi le conto que ella ya era novia de Mark, no respondió ni nada solo se encerró en su habitación…

-O sea…no lo tomo muy bien-Dijo Josh-.

-Oh…con razón actuaba de esa manera…

-Y no solo eso…-Dijo Craig, quien se había unido a su conversación-Ella quería hablar con su hermana, pero la rechazo y al voltearse le saco el dedo del medio.

-Lo que haces tú siempre…-Dijo Cartman con sarcasmo-.

-Yo no más se los quería decir, culón-Dijo mientras le sacaba el dedo del medio-.

-NAH! Váyanse al carajo!-Dijo Cartman con fastidio-.

-Mejor TU vete al carajo, culón!-Dijo Kyle-.

De golpe le Micro se para.

-Iré averiguar que paso…-Dijo Sofi-.

Al decir eso se fue hacia abajo a ver lo que pasaba.

-Sr Garrison que paso?-Pregunto-.

-Pues al parecer…se nos pinchó una rueda…así que supongo que vamos a tener que dormir en este Departamento-Señalando el edificio- O el Micro…

-Está bien…-Con eso se fue de vuelta al Micro-.

-Hey Sofi…Que paso?-Pregunto Josh-.

-Lo que pasa es que se pinchó una rueda y el dijo que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí o en un edificio en donde paramos…

-Yo aun así…escojo el Departamento…-Dijo Stan-.

-Yo igual-Dijo Kyle-.

Todos levantaron la mano a favor de escoger en donde dormir.

-Bueno entonces…bajemos…-Dijo Sofi-.

Todos bajaron a la vez y miraron al Edificio ya que estaba con varias ventanas rotas con telarañas por todos lados.

-Aquí…es…donde vamos a…dormir-Dijo Stan con algo de miedo-.

-Bueno…que esperaban…ya que, vamos a ver qué es lo que hay adentro…Dijo el

Al entrar la puerta estaba también algo rota y cuando entraron, la luz parpadeaba una y otra vez, había bichos por todos lados y también había telarañas por todos lados en las paredes.

-Bueno…oigan…no nos pongamos tristes…estamos juntos…-Dijo Clyde intentado a animar a todos-.

-Tienes razón…es nuestro primer viaje no? Entonces hay que aprovechar ya divertirnos…-Dijo Sofi-.

-Oigan…Sofi y Clyde tienen razón hay que divertirse y hablar sobre nosotros y todo eso…

Luego Butters sale corriendo.

-Oigan encontré varias habitaciones por aquí…podemos dividirnos…-Dijo-.

-Bueno…entonces vamos…y después al comedor, que les parece?-Dijo Craig-.

-SI!-Respondieron-.

Los demás se dirigen a las habitaciones que había mencionado Butters.

Sofi miro la ventana de la habitación y se puso a pensar.

-Sofi…ya dime que te pasa…-Dijo Butters-Te lo has pasado pensando…

-Veras…es que mi hermana no me habla hace unos días por que…yo le conté que estoy de novia con Mark y ella…s-solo se encerró en su habitación…hace unos cuantos días y es por eso que siempre me la paso pensando…si ella me va a perdonar…y-y todo eso…me entiendes Butters?

-Te entiendo…-Dijo el rubio-.

-N-No tengo muchas ganas de ir al comedor con el resto…yo mejor me voy a dormir…-Respondió mientras se abrochaba su camisa para dormir-.

-Yo igual…-Dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas que podía para no tener frio-Parece que está lloviendo…

-Si...así es. Y demasiado…mejor me voy a dormir...-Dijo cerrando los ojos-.

-Buenas noches, Sofí…

-Buenas noches, Butters…

Los dos se durmieron enseguida.

El resto estaba en el comedor.

-Este lugar apesta…-Dijo Bebe mientras comía unos sándwiches con Wendy-.

-Es verdad…pero hay que soportarlo…-Dijo Wendy mientras que Stan la rodeaba en sus brazos-.

-Oigan y donde están Butters y Sofi?-Dijo Kyle mientras comía-.

-No lo sé…ni tampoco me importa-Dijo Cartman-.

-Oh si claro…como se te nota que no te importa nada…-Dijo Trent con sarcasmo-.

-Cállate!

-Oigan ya párenle…-Dijo Stan-.

-Bueno chicos…es hora de ir a dormir…-Dijo el -.

-Ok…-Respondieron todos a la vez-.

***En la habitación de Stan***

-Llueve mucho…-Dijo Kyle sin parar de ver la ventana-.

-Es verdad…dudo que esta noche será muy larga-Dijo Kenny mientras miraba una revista porno-.

-Para ustedes si pero para mí no-Dijo Cartman-.

-Como digas…-Dijeron los tres con sarcasmo-.

***En la habitación de Bebe***

-Oye…no crees que fuiste muy dura con Sofi cuando la llamaste "Puta"?-Pregunto Wendy-.

-Naa…se lo tiene merecido ella si es una verdadera puta!-Dijo Bebe-.

-….-Miki no dijo nada-.

-Oye Miki te ocurre algo?-Pregunto la joven Testaburger-.

-No me pasa nada…-Dijo Miki-Jeje lo digo en serio.

-Oh ok…

El resto dormía muy tranquilamente, bueno no obstante. Se escuchó un grito en la habitación de las chicas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Dejen comentarios y espero que les haya gustado**


	2. Comienzo Del Terror: Parte 1

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 2…**

**Quería decirles que al principio de este capítulo va a haber algo de Humor y después al final va a haber Terror.**

**South Park no me pertenece, Sofí y Miki si me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Comienzo del Terror: Parte 1**

**C**uando se escuchó el grito, todos se habían alarmado, en especial Stan, Clyde y Token, quienes ya tenían un mal presentimiento de que algo malo les había pasado a sus novias.

Todos habían llegado a la habitación de las chicas, quienes estaban arriba de la cama.

-Que paso?!-Grito Kevin hacia a las chicas-.

- U-UNA ARAÑA!-Dijo Bebe señalando al piso y de ahí había una araña enorme-.

Al oír eso, Stan hirvió de rabia y furia.

-WENDY! NO ME DIGAS QUE SOLO GRITABAS POR UN PUTA ARAÑA!-Exclamo el chico poniéndose rojo de la rabia-.

Testaburger apenada, le respondió:

-L-Lo siento…-Dijo-.

Sus amigos intentaban calmar Stan, quien se había ido de la habitación.

Sofi, quien se había despertado debido al griterío de las chicas y el de Stan.

-Hey! Qué coño les pasa a ustedes?!-Dijo Sofi muy molesta-.

Miki por su parte le respondió:

-Nada que te importa….-Dijo con mala gana-.

Boyett por su parte le respondió:

-Solo era una araña…-Dijo-.

Sofi rodó los ojos y dijo:

-Que miedosas-Dijo-Déjenmelo a mí yo me encargo de ella…

Ella de una pisada, aplasta la araña, escurriendo un líquido algo verdoso.

Todos se quedaron asqueados. Kenny, por su parte se fue al baño a vomitar.

Sofi después dijo:

-Listo problema resuelto…-Dijo la chica-.

Después se dirigió su habitación con Butters.

De golpe el despertó.

-Hey…por qué el griterío?-Pregunto Stotch-.

Por su parte le respondió:

-Naahh…solo era una araña…ni tengo la más puta idea porque siempre son así…-Dijo-.

-Siempre van a ser así…-Dijo Butters-Bueno yo me vuelvo a dormir…

-Yo igual-Dijo-.

Los dos se dieron las buenas noches y apagaron las lámparas.

En Denver ya salía el sol. El sol salía desde las montañas viendo una hermosa vista.

Los chicos durmieron más o menos por el griterío. En cuanto a Sofi y Butters durmieron bien.

Después todos se habían levantado con algo de sueño y se dirigieron al comedor con sueño.

Cartman bostezaba y mientras dice:

-No puedo creer que todo ese griterío fuera por un insecto...-Dijo mientras bostezaba-.

-Siempre serán así...gritan por cualquier cosa...para llamar la atención...-Dijo Craig mientras encendía un cigarrillo-.

-No se ustedes chicos...pero tengo miedo que algo le pase a Bebe ella es mi novia...-Dijo Clyde-Pero tuve suerte de que esta vez no pasara...

-Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo...-Dijo Token-.

-Digan lo que quieran...pero a mi ni me interesa saberlo...-Dijo Craig-.

-Oye Butters...dormiste bien?-Pregunto Stan-.

-Si...Por que lo preguntas?-Dijo-.

-No lo que pasa es que nadie durmió bien por el griterío de las chicas...-Dijo Stan-.

-No si...Sofi y yo dormimos bien...jeje-Dijo Butters-.

Después había mirado a Sofi y a Stromper,quien le robo un beso en los labios.

En cambio Wendy miro al suelo triste.

-Hey...Wendy que pasa?-Pregunto Bebe-No has hablado...

-No lo que pasa...es que ya veo que Stan me va a odiar...-Dijo triste-.

-Por que?-Dijo Bebe-Oh...es por el escándalo que armamos?

-Si...-Dijo mirando al suelo triste-.

-Oye...no te sientas triste por una estupidez...a mi me pasaba lo mismo en todo momento...-Dijo Miki-.

-Miki...-Dijo Wendy-.

-Solo se tu misma... Wendy a quien le importa si nosotras llamamos la atención con solo un grito...solo seamos fuertes...así somos las mujeres...-Dijo Miki-.

-Miki tiene razón...chicas...-Dijo Annie-Somos fuertes en todo momento a quien le importa si no les importamos para nada...

-Es verdad!-Dijo Bebe-.

Todas se abrazaron muy felices.

_***A las 10:00 hs***_

-Bueno chicos...yo me voy a dormir...-Dijo McCormick mientras se iba con Stan,Kyle y Cartman-.

-Adiós mi amor...-Dijo Stromper dándole un dulce beso en los labios-.

-Adiós...-Dicho esto se despidió de su novio y se fue con Butters-.

-Uffff! Cielos que día!-Dijo Sofi mientras se reía con Butters-.

-Jeje es verdad...esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado...-Dijo Butters-.

-Oye Butters...es bueno que tu y yo si nos llevemos bien...-Dijo Sofi-.

-Si jeje-Reía Butters-.

-Jeje...Butters...De que te ríes?...-Pregunto la chica mientras se reía-.

-Jeje...es que al reírnos nos parecemos unos locos...-Dijo el rubio-.

-Jajaja es verdad!-Dijo Sofi-Bueno cero que ya es hora de dormir...por que si no ya sabes lo que pasara...

-Ok...-Dijo mientras se tapaba-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches...

Ambos apagaron las luces,hubo silencio total,después varias horas,Sofi se había levantado para irse al baño porque comienzo a sentir cambio su hermana,Miki escucho que una persona estaba en el baño sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de la cama y se fue a ver quien estaba.

-Hey..estas bien?-Pregunto la castaña-.

La pelinegra con sarcasmo le dijo:

-Oh si claro! Claro que estoy como si yo no te daría importancia!-Dijo molesta-.

La castaña le dijo:

-Sofi...sabia que eras tu y quería pedirte perdón...

Sofi iba a hablar pero se sorprendió lo ultimo.

Miki le dijo:

-Sofi...la razón por la que me encerré en la habitación...era para que me dieras tiempo de como reaccione cuando me dijiste que salias con Stromper...

-Pero por que no me lo dijiste antes?...-Dijo Sofi-.

-Es que...no quería ser dura contigo...en realidad estoy feliz que este con el...-Dijo Miki mientras abrazaba a Sofi-Como no iba a estar enojada contigo...

-Claro que no..aunque eso no explica...lo que paso hoy a la mañana...-Dijo Sofi-.

-Jeje...me alegra saberlo...ten...-Les da unas pastillas-Esto te ayudara a que no vomites mas...

-Gracias...-Sofi toma las pastillas,después tomo agua-Gracias...

-De na-

Se escucho el ruido de un vidrio roto.

-Iré a ver que pasa...-Dijo Sofi

-Espera...presiento que algo malo va a pasar...-Dijo Miki-.

-No te preocupes...solo iré a ver que pasa...-Dijo Sofi dirigiéndose donde escucho el ruido-.

-Ten cuidado...-Dijo Miki-.

-Estaré bien...te lo prometo...-Dicho esto se fue-.

Sofi sino algo de escalofrió al escuchar es ruido,es como si la oscuridad la la nada algo salio disparado con vidrio en la mano.Y termino clavandonosela en el brazo de esta. Sofi al mirar su brazo tenia el brazo ensangrentado y el vidrio clavado.

Se escucho un grito de dolor.

Miki se asusto salio corriendo hacia a el lugar de donde vino el grito y ese grito era de su hermana,quien estaba en el suelo llorando y adolorida.

Se quedo en estado de shock y grito:

-SOFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Dijo la castaña-.

De golpe,una sombra vino y era Trent Boyett.

-Hey! Que esta pa-

Se quedo mudo.

-NO TE QUEDES PARADO! BUSCA AL RESTO,CABRÓN!-Dijo Miki,quien tenia toda su ropa ensangrentada-.

Boyett por su parte ayudo a Sofi a pararse,quien le costaba un montón en caminar,Trent por su parte salio corriendo a avisarles a todos,mientras que Miki ayudaba a su hermana.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Dejen reviews!**_


	3. Comienzo Del Terror: Parte 2

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3! Espero que les guste…**

**SP no me pertenece y los OC's si me pertenecen!**

**Sin más que decir…les dejo el Fic!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Comienzo Del Terror: Parte 2**

**T**odos estaban durmiendo muy tranquilamente, no obstante Trent Boyett de una patada abrió la puerta de la habitación de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman.

-CHICOS!-Gritaba-DESPIERTEN!

Los cuatro se despertaron y Cartman, con mucho enojo, le dijo:

-Qué coño te pasa, Boyett?!-Dijo con furia-.

-Que me pasa?! Quieres saber lo que me pasa, culón?! A Sofi lo ataco como una especie de…no sé qué sea…pero le clavo un vidrio en el brazo y ahora está perdiendo demasiada sangre…-Dijo-.

Los chicos se alarmaron y Stan dijo:

-Y donde esta ella?!-Exclamo Marsh-.

-Está en el comedor con Miki…-Dijo Boyett-.

Los cuatro se fueron a despertar al resto y todos se dirigieron al comedor donde había corrido todo.

Cuando llegaron ahí, se quedaron horrorizados al ver demasiada sangre en el piso y ahí fue donde vieron a Miki sosteniendo a su hermana, quien era la que perdía sangre.

-SOFI!-Exclamo Butters se dirigió hacia a ella-.

-Tranquilo Butters estoy bien…en serio…-Dijo Sofi-.

-No Sofi…no estás bien…estás perdiendo demasiada sangre…-Dijo Tucker-.

-P-Pero va a estar b-bien…-Dijo Butters con algo de miedo que algo malo le pase a su amiga-.

-Esperemos que si…lo único que tenemos que hacer es sacarle el vidrio y curarlo….y segundo hay que preguntarle qué fue lo que la ataco…-Dijo Miki-.

-Vamos a llevarla a su habitación…-Dijo Trent-.

-De acuerdo vamos…-Dijo Stan-.

Con mucho cuidado se la llevaron a la habitación donde estaría más cómoda.

Kenny, quien intentaba sacarle el vidrio clavado. Pero al intentar sacárselo sentía mucho dolor.

-Arrgh!-Exclamo del dolor-.

-Lo siento…pero no hay remedio…-Dijo Kenny intentando sacar el vidrio-.

-Ok…tendré que aguantar…-Dijo Sofi-.

Kenny logro sacarle el vidrio y con ayuda de Stan y Kyle comenzaron a curarle el brazo.

-Gracias chicos…-Dijo Sofi-.

-No hay de que…-Dijo Stan-.

-Para eso están los amigos…-Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa-.

Finalmente pudrieron curarlo y ella se recostó en el piso y con una almohada en la cabeza.

-Gracias…en serio chicos…-Dijo Sofi-.

-No des las gracias…por mi culpa estas así…-Dijo Miki-.

-Apoyo la mano con la de su hermana- No es tu culpa…yo la tengo…-Dijo-.

-Pero yo te hubiera acompañado. Y nada de esto hubiera pasado…-Comienza a llorar-.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste para protegerme….-Dijo Sofi-.

-Gracias Sofi…-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-.

-Jeje…de nada-Dijo-.

-Bueno…creo que tenemos que dejarla descansar…-Dijo Trent-.

De golpe aparece Stromper y pregunto:

-Em…chicos…puedo hablar con ella a solas?-Dijo-.

-Bueno…-Dijo Trent-.

Todos salieron y Miki se detuvo a decirle:

-Ya nos disculpamos…yo le dije que me diera tiempo para que reaccione sobre su relación contigo…me alegra que estés con ella…en serio…-Dicho esto se fue-.

Después se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Me quede mudo cuando perdiste demasiada sangre…-Dijo-.

-Descuida…voy a estar bien…-Dijo Sofi-Kyle dijo…que solo tenía que descansar…-Dijo Sofi-.

-Qué bueno…tu hermana me dijo que tú y ella se habían disculpado…-Dijo Stromper-.

-Em…si lo que paso era que desde que comenzamos a salir…ella solo quería que le diera tiempo para pensarlo..-Dijo la pelinegra-.

Mark Stromper solo sonrió y con mucho cuidado le dio un beso en los labios.

-Te amo…-Dijo el pelinegro-.

-Yo también…-Dijo Sofi-.

-Bien…te dejo descansar…-Se dirigió hacia la puerta-Nos vemos…

-A-Adiós…-Dijo-.

De golpe aparecen Stan y Kyle.

-Esto…Sofi…podemos preguntarte algo?-Dijo Kyle-.

-C-Claro..-Dijo-.

-Qué cosa fue lo que te acaba de atacar?-Dijo Stan-.

-Chicos…paso muy rápido…no lo pude enfocar muy bien…-Dijo con algo de dificultad-Pero creo que debió a ver sido un…zombie…la verdad no lo sé muy bien…

-Ok…-Dijo Kyle-.

-Que duermas bien…-Dijo Stan mientras iba con Kyle-.

De golpe se vuelve a escuchar otro vidrio roto.

-Ese es el mismo ruido!-Dijo Sofi-.

-Es el mismo que acabamos de escuchar!...-Dijo Miki-Ahora vuelvo…iré a matar a esa cosa que le hizo esto a mi hermana…

-Voy contigo…-Dijo Boyett-.

Los dos se fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Aparece Butters y le pregunta:

-Sofi…pu-puedo quedarme contigo?-Dijo-.

-C-Claro,Butters…-Dijo-.

Trent y Miki tomaron dos motos sierras y dos lanza llamas. Se dirigieron al comedor. Y se toparon con unos cuantos zombies.

-AHORA!-Grito Miki-.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia a ellos y los partieron por la mitad y queman sus cuerpos.

-Si mi hermana tenía razón…-Dijo Miki-Parece que aquí en Denver hay un virus que provoca este tipo de cosas…

-Un virus?...-Pregunto Trent-.

-Si…hace unos días…me entere por la televisión de que un virus invadió casi la mayoría de los habitantes de Denver…Dijo Miki-.

-Te entiendo…-Dijo Trent-.

-Si no logramos escapar de aquí nosotros también nos convertiremos uno de ellos…-Dijo-.

-De acuerdo…por ahora estemos alerta y proteger a tu hermana…-Dijo-.

-Gracias Trent…-Dijo Miki con una sonrisa-.

-No hay de que…-Dijo Trent-.

Dicho esto se dirigieron a los demás.

Stan y Kyle estaban sentados en el borde en la cama y se acerca Miki y les dijo:

-Chicos...tengo que decirles algo...-Dijo Miki-.

-Y que es?-Pregunto Stan-.

-Ya se lo que esta pasando...-Dijo Miki-.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos al oír eso.

-Verán hace poco...un virus invadió casi la mayoría de los habitantes aquí en Denver...Solo tenemos un opción...salir de aquí...-Dijo-.

-Pero por que no lo dijiste antes?-Dijo Kyle-.

-Es que creía que ustedes no lo podían creer...-Dijo Miki-.

-Bueno lo importante ahora es que estemos todos juntos...-Dijo Stan-.

-Y mi hermana?-

-Acaba de dormirse...espero que se recupere pronto...-Dijo el pelirrojo-.

-Espero que así sea...avisa a los demás de que tenemos que dejar el Hotel e ir a buscar ayuda...-Dijo Miki-.

-De acuer-...

Se escucho otro ruido pero mas fuerte.

-Mierda! Esas cosas no se mueren nunca!-Dijo Miki,quien tomaba su arma-Stan y Kyle vengan conmigo!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejen Reviews! **


End file.
